The playing surfaces of tennis courts may consist of a concrete surface, an asphalt surface or most commonly used, a clay surface.
A clay surface comprises a mixture of clay having a number of small pebbles interspersed in the clay so as to provide a tractive surface for the court. This is the most commonly used surface for tennis courts. However, a clay surface court must, from time to time, be reconditioned so as to present a smooth surface for the playing area.
As can be appreciated, following use of the court by the players, the upper surface of the court is disturbed by the players in that a small number of the pebbles in the clay are caused to be dislodged above the playing surface of the court and when this occurs, it then becomes necessary to recondition the playing surface and to re-embed the pebbles into the clay so as to again present a smooth yet tractive playing surface.
Thus, with the above in mind, it is one of the primary objects of the invention to provide a means whereby the playing area of the court may be reconditioned following play thereon so as to redistribute the pebbles and subsequently force the pebbles back into the clay. Subsequently, the playing surface is watered and the court rolled with a rolling drum or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorized vehicle of a width consistent with the width of the pivoted brooms when in upright position so as to permit the vehicle and brooms to enter the entrance gate of a tennis court.
Another object of the invention is to provide for an easy accessible operating handle for the operator of the vehicle whereby the brushes may be caused to be elevated or lowered onto or from the playing surface of the court. Following reconditioning of the court with the brushes, the same may be elevated and the towing vehicle moved to a next location.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle-drawn set of brushes which operate through a series of cables and pulleys whereby the operator of the vehicle, can, without removing himself from the operator's seat, manually effect the raising or lowering of the brushes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a series of pivotally mounted brushes whereby the brushes, in their travel over the playing surface of a tennis court, will redistribute the pebbles over the surface area and thus ensure a smooth and level surface for the playing area of the court.
While the design and construction of the invention, as illustrated are deemed preferable, it is obvious that the invention may be susceptible of changes and the right to these changes is claimed provided they are within the limits of the claims as set forth herewith.